Secretos de alcoba
by Tobias Chase
Summary: Custodiado en cuatro paredes en aquella guarida subterránea se escondía su más íntimo secreto. Como si fuera el más preciado y codiciado tesoro, lo celaba y cuidaba como uno jamás podría hacer en la vida. Y es que mientras sus planes seguían sin culminarse, aquel cuarto sería su único recuerdo y también lo mantenía cuerdo. O eso creía él, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario.


Secretos de alcoba

Custodiado en cuatro paredes en aquella guarida subterránea se escondía su más íntimo secreto. Como si fuera el más preciado y codiciado tesoro, lo celaba y cuidaba como uno jamás podría hacer en la vida. Y es que mientras sus planes seguían sin culminarse, aquel cuarto sería su único recuerdo y también lo mantenía cuerdo. O eso creía él, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. Su prácticamente santuario era una locura y él un simple demente.

Este fic participa en el reto darkfic del foro La aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

…

Ahí estaba de nuevo en aquella guarida subterránea, caminando a paso lento y seguro por aquellos estrechos y oscuros pasillos. No podía ver nada, la iluminación en ese camino angosto no era más que un mito y aunque la posibilidad de caerse de forma patética en aquel sitio olvidado por dios era algo demasiado factible a él no le interesaba.

Hacía muchos años que había estado de ahí, yendo y viniendo en aquel oscuro lugar, refugiarse bajo la tierra donde las temperaturas eran más frías y llegar a un destino que él había construido y que lo consideraba casi un altar. La palabra era un poco pretenciosa, pero sentía que no le podía quedar mejor que esa. De pronto sus pasos cesaron cuando enfrente de él había algo que lo detuvo. Era una puerta, la misma que le daba entrada al bunker que hizo.

Como si fuera un ciego de nacimiento acostumbrado al mundo de oscuridad alzo su mano para tomar el pomo rustico y tosco de la puerta para abrirla; antes había considerado muchas veces poner un poco más de seguridad, pero poco esas paranoicas ideas se desvanecían al recordar que nadie más que él sabía la existencia de dicho sitio.

Despejo un poco su ya perturbada mente para entrar tanteando la puerta en la oscuridad. Ahora no era momentos como para preocuparse por cosas triviales, además que ahí venía a relajarse de sus ya tormentosos pensamientos que tenía en el exterior.

Después de un largo e incómodo silencio donde se sentía como un completo estúpido buscando el interrumpo que encendería la luz eléctrica de la estancia, la encontró y la encendió.

Sus ojos que estaban acostumbrados y la oscuridad se cegaron ante la luz de la lámpara incandescente que pendía del techo cosa que le molestaba así que se limitó a cerrarlos y esperar a que pasara el molesto malestar. Poco a poco la vista regreso y pudo observar con una genuina admiración su "alcoba"

A pesar de que no pasaba tiempo ahí más que salvadas ocasiones cuando estaba con un poco de tiempo libre y también la falta de seguridad le hacía tan vulnerable a saqueos, estaba en perfectas condiciones.

El ambiente era frio y las corrientes de aire no existían. La luz de la lámpara más que darle un aire más acogedor no hacía más que darle un toque melancólico. Las paredes estaban construidas de concreto y el piso estaba tapizado con tablones de madera. No quería que se viera tan tosco y le daba una sensación se seguridad que aunque falsa, podía creérselo en ocasiones.

No había decoraciones y tampoco muchos muebles. En el centro de la habitación había una cama de tamaño matrimonial que era cubierta solo por una fina sabana de seda blanca. A su lado había un estante de tres estantes, todos cerrados con seguro. Estaba pegada a la pared y a su lado pegado en el extremo izquierdo del cuarto había un baúl de madera. Una sonrisa se marcó en sus labios cuando lo vio. Su más preciado tesoro, lo único que le quedaba en ese mundo cruel y que le motivaba a seguir en aquel plan que el mismo consideraba una locura.

Se acercó al baúl y tras romper el sello que él mismo había puesto lo abrió lentamente.

-Rin- dijo en un susurro íntimo.

Adentro de aquel mueble se encontraba el cadáver de una joven. Los años y la descomposición habían hecho del cadáver un esqueleto.

Con cuidado a que no se rompiera le saco de su sitio de reposo para llevarle la cómoda cama de la estancia.

-¿Me has extrañado, Rin?- preguntaba como si aquellos despojos de lo que fue su amada fuera a responderle desde el más allá o donde sea donde estuviera su alma- pues yo sí y mucho, pero he estado demasiado ocupado para que volvamos a estar juntos.

Después de acomodarla en la amplia cama empezó un monologo con el cuerpo de aquella chica. Conseguirla fue sencillo en realidad, además no sentía culpa alguna por profanar su tumba y llevársela consigo en aquel improvisado bunker dedicado solo a ella.

Mantenerla en el mejor estado a que fuera solo un saco de huesos separados en forma que se antojara jugar a un rompecabezas humana le constituía también un trabajo incluso entretenido. A veces se lamentaba que se hubiera descompuesto tanto y ahora solo se mostrara su sistema óseo pero suponía que era mejor que nada.

-Kakashi sigue visitando tu tumba y te manda flores, aunque sigo pensando que es algo estúpido que lo siga haciendo- una sonrisa amarga- pensar que va a nuestras tumbas completamente huecas, es como estar completamente loco.

Lentamente se acostó y acariciando el suave hueso blanco de su cráneo se imaginó que realmente acariciaba su mejilla, siento su calor humano que se había extinguido hacia años y sonrió de una forma tan cálida que incluso le dolía.

-Ya pronto acabara todo esto, la guerra empezara y se lo que afrontare- tomo un tiempo de solemne silencio- Estaremos juntos Rin, como siempre debió ser.

Estuvo horas con el cuerpo sin vida hasta que el cansancio le venció y no tuvo opción más que dormir en aquella cama donde la compartía con Rin con la esperanza que todo esto acabara; que su casi necrófila afición cesara a una mejor situación. Una donde ella no fuera más que un esqueleto guardado en un rincón desconocido para el resto del mundo, donde ella estuviera en carne y hueso, su corazón latiera con fiereza y la sangre corriera por sus venas. Cuanto añoraba eso y soñando con eso quedo en su sueño donde al día siguiente continuara su plan sin saber de su futuro trágico.

Fin.

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Voy a ser sincera, el tema de este fin que es la necrofilia y la obsesión con respecto a esta pareja es algo que sinceramente no me gusta. Por lo contrario lo detesto.

Odiaba el ObiRin cuando mostraban a Obito como todo un loco obsesivo con un cadáver de Rin. Se me hacía tan perturbador que no dude en escribirlo.

La verdad es que tiene justificaciones de porque la tiene así o al menos creo que sí.

Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en poner sus comentarios, son gratis.

Nos vemos.


End file.
